


Jacuzzi Confessions

by Swanqueen73



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueen73/pseuds/Swanqueen73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first curse has not broken yet. Regina is Mayor of Storybrooke and Emma Swan is the Sheriff. Both Emma and Regina are friends. Emma has lived in Storybrooke for a year now. Everyone is still under the curse no memories of who they truly are....<br/>One drunken night with MM and time with Regina's Jacuzzi all this is about to change.</p><p>SQ endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, I do not own the characters, This is just fun.  
> Please excuse Spelling mistakes, I am English writing American English it is different, it is like writing Greek at times.  
> I am also Dyslexic and Grammar is not my strong point.
> 
> Mention of Incestual relationships during curse, as in Noone knows related at the time.

Regina lay awake thinking about Emma Swan, as she did most nights lately. Emma Swan her Sheriff. She knew she had feelings for Emma, the other mother of her adopted son Henry. Emma had moved to her town a year ago. At first it was a relationship of hate with each other, Regina smiled as she thought of how many tricks she had done to make Emma leave town in those first 3 months of her being in Storybrooke. Hate is such a strong word she thought to herself, it was more infatuation with Emma's beauty. She also knew nothing could come of this. Henry had screamed at her “Your the Evil Queen and Emma will break your curse, she is Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter”. The Evil Queen's sworn enemy.  
To anyone in Storybrooke this meant nothing but the ramblings of a child, they after all had been living under the curse she had so foolishly been tricked into casting 28 years ago. The only good thing was Henry, he would be enough for her, he had to be. She cant be in love with Emma, the savior the one to destroy her happiness. Happy is such a strong word too as so far other than Henry, Regina has not been happy not until that blonde bombshell walked into her life. Regina Ex Evil Queen now Mayor was scared. She rolled over sighed and tried to let sleep come to her.

Emma came hurtling into the loft that she and Mary Margaret shared for the last year, she was livid, she was frustrated and she wanted to just drink her sorrows away. Regina and her damn paperwork, she thought that woman will be the death of me, I want to put my hands around her throat and no I don't, I want my hands around her neck pulling her in for a slow passionate kiss. Ugh she thought that will never happen, she is Mayor she isn't even interested in women. Why did I have to fall for the other mother of Henry, Who he refers to as the Evil Queen. She is as far from evil as she could ever be that damn story book MM gave him. Damn if she was the Evil Queen then wowza I wanna see that outfit from Henry's book on her.

“Oh Hi, MM. Didn't even see you sitting there, sorry was miles away, hey you wanna drink? I really need one right now myself. I just bought a bottle of Jack in with me, can I pour you a glass?”.  
“Emma, oh Hi, hmm you know why not, I do not drink much usually but right now I could do with drowning my sorrows”.  
“What's wrong MM?”, Emma asked her friend. “Is it David again?”. MM face fell, she did not even have to answer that, Emma just knew. “What did he do now?”.

“He went back to Katherine, I get it, I do he is being honorable but it sucks so much, that's it I am done with men for good. I can see why you prefer women Emma”.  
“Errr What!!!” Emma spluttered as she poured herself and MM a huge glass of whiskey. “What gives you that idea MM?”  
“I have seen how you look at Regina, Emma only the blind could miss those looks you give each other”.  
“She looks at me !!!”. “Ugh whatever it could never happen, nothing will ever happen between us its frustrating feeling so strong for her, knowing its a lost cause MM”.

Emma pours another drink and offers MM another, they both sit there drinking for a short while the liquor goes straight to MM head, she feels woozy but she looks at Emma, closes the gap between them and asks so what is it like to be with a woman Emma?'. Emma is so drunk now she looks at MM and says “I can't explain but I can show you if you want”.

The next morning Emma awakes naked to find MM entangled in her legs, now a sober Emma is thinking OMG did I just fuck my BFF, what was I thinking? Well I know I was thinking about Regina and the fact I can never have her. Oh fuck I am going to be late for my meeting with Regina.  
She rolls out of bed grabs her clothes and runs out the door without even looking back at a sleeping MM. She pulls into the town hall with just two minutes to spare. Emma gets out of the car and carrying the coffees she bought Regina walks into the office. The PA says she can go right on in.

Emma opens the door and walks in places a coffee down on Regina's desk and sits in her normal chair opposite Regina. Regina says something but Emma didn't hear what she said she is still thinking of her mess she has made with MM now. “Huh, What did you say? Sorry I missed that whole sentence”.

Regina looks at Emma, she walks to the door of her office opens it and calls to her PA to cancel the rest of the day's appointments for her and to take the rest of the day off. She sends a text to David asking him to take over any emergencies today as Emma was not feeling well. She then sits down at her desk and says “Ok, Emma shall we try this again”. “Huh, oh yeah I have the paperwork, that's what you asked wasn't it?”.

Regina is now concerned, what is wrong with her Emma, she is never like this. “Emma” no reply, “Sheriff”, still no reply “Emma Swan Mills” that made Emma sit up and take note, her green eyes boring into Regina's chocolate orbs. “Why?,What was that?”. Emma gulps.  
“It was the only way to get you to acknowledge my existence. Emma we are friends now are we not? So what is going on talk to me”.

“I royally fucked up”. That is all Emma could say. “Ok this is getting us nowhere”, Regina states. “Come Emma, I am going to make us lunch and we can chat. I have cleared both of our schedules for the day, so I am all yours”.  
“Yeah right, your never be mine” Emma thinks but says it out loud instead. Regina hears this but thinks no let it go for now but could she really have feelings for me?

Regina grabs Emma's arm and ushers her to her car, in five minutes they are inside the mansion. Regina thinks this calls for drastic action, she waves her hand, she is thankful that the curse left her with her magic, even though she has found no real use for it in the 28 years she has lived here for. She walks Emma up to her bedroom where she takes off her jacket. 

Emma, you need to relax, so here is a bathing suit should you choose to use it, or you could just get in in your undies or like me and as Emma looks up she sees a very naked hot mayor standing in front of her. Regina notices the shade Emma's face turns. She turns away to hide her smile and walks into her bathroom. While waiting for Emma she conjurers up lunch grill cheese and a pitcher of her famous home made apple cider, strong enough to get hairs grow on your chest.

“Emma, are you coming?” Regina calls thinking I wish, Emma thinks "god I wish" but says this out loud too then "yeah just a sec". Emma walks in and gets into the hot tub Jacuzzi with Regina, she chose to also be naked. Regina can't help but stare at Emma.  
“So what is wrong? Emma. What has you so worked up?”, she hands Emma a glass of cider.  
“It was drinking that made me royally fuck up”. Was all Emma said, as she burst into tears. Regina closes the gap between them and gently wipes the tears away with her thumbs, “Hey talk to me, tell me what did you do, you know you can tell me anything”.

Emma chokes back a sob and says “Not this you will hate me our friendship will change”.  
“Emma I can never hate you, your my friend, I care about you. Don't you know that by now?”.  
“We shall see, I really don't have anyone I can talk to about this. Just please don't hate me and if you do please don't take Henry from me, that's all I ask”. 

Regina sits beside Emma and takes a sip of her cider, Emma takes a huge gulp of hers and starts to tell Regina about last night. Regina sits quietly till she hears her say she fucked MM. Regina can't contain herself anymore then and says “Emma, why did you do that?”.  
“I was drinking, I was buzzing, I was frustrated and horny and the one person I want I can never have her. never in a million years, she wouldn't give me the time of day of that I am sure, she doesn't even like women in that way”.

“Emma, have you asked your friend if she is interested in you ever ? How do you know if you never ask?”. Emma already knowing she has screwed up looks at Regina and asks her timidly “So would you ever like another woman in that way?” Regina is taken back at the question and finally it hits her. “Emma?? You like me?, You want me?? Why?”.

Emma is mortified and stands up to run away, “I told you, you would hate me”, She whispers. Regina grabs her hand, “I do not hate you Emma, I could never hate you, I care about you”. She pushes Emma down and closes the gap between them, Regina straddles Emma's lap while wiping the tears away from Emma's cheeks. Emma gasps as she feels Regina's hot core touching hers sending bursts of arousal up her spine. Emma tries to push Regina off her lap. All she can quietly say is “Regina, you need to move or I won't be responsible for my actions”. Regina smiles and leans into Emma's ear and sighs “Emm mma who said you are in charge of this?”. She leans in and nibbles Emma's earlobe. 

“Gina, stop please I can't take the rejection from you”. Regina just looks at her and slowly grinds her core into Emma's both feel the pressure and pleasure and moan. Emma looks at Regina and pulls her closer her hands around Regina's hips she pulls her so the grinding is in the right place, she leans in and kisses Regina, who returns the kiss and pulls her closer, Regina gently nibbles Emma's bottom lip and slides her tongue across as Emma opens her lips and they explore each others mouths. Regina whimpers and looks at Emma. “Emma, I want you”. She stands and grabs Emma's hand and leads her into her bedroom and lays her on her bed. “Emma, now is the time to leave if you need too because if you don't then I am going to fuck you hard now”. Emma just gulps and pulls herself further onto the bed, pulling Regina down on top of her.

“I can't believe you like like me like this” Emma says as she kisses Regina.  
“I can't believe its taken this long to get this far” Regina says as she nibbles Emma's breast.  
“Lower” commands Emma. Regina knows that she has time to explore later but now she knows what Emma wants and needs just as much as she does. She lets her hand wander as she finds Emma's pulsing spot and gently rubs her clit. Emma groans and whimpers, Regina not wasting any time inserts her finger and thrusts after a few thrusts she inserts two then three fingers as Emma arches her back and thrusts down onto her fingers clenching them so hard it feels like Regina's fingers are going to break. A few more thrusts and Emma screams “I can't I'm coming”, as she reaches her orgasm. Regina lets her calm as she pulls her into another kiss. Emma flips Regina onto her back and kisses her as she gently caresses her breast. She lowers herself down and kisses and nibbles Regina's clit, she swipes her tongue over her wet folds and then inserts her tongue and thrusts. Regina whimpers “Oh Emma, I love you”. 

Emma stops and makes her way up the bed to Regina and kisses her softly. “You love me, Regina I have been in love with you for months now, I love everything about you, I don't even care that Henry calls you the Evil Queen, of course if you were I want to see those outfits from his book, hubba hubba”. She thrusts her fingers into Regina as she is saying this, Regina is already so close to coming undone. As she is thrusting Emma tells her everything she loves about her. “Regina, I love you”. “Emma I love you”. They both say at the same time as they kiss.

There is a flash of white light as Regina feels her orgasm hit and she knows what has happened. Emma looks confused, she continues to thrust as she asks “WTF was that light Regina?”. Regina bursts into tears as her orgasm hits her hard. “Emmma she breathes as soon as she has her breath. Would you hate me if you found out Henry was telling the truth, and I was the Evil Queen?'.

“Regina I already told you, if I could see you in the outfit then no”. Regina pushes Emma away from her as she stands up. She flicks her wrist and states “Now is the time for you to run away and be scared of me, the rest of the town your parents included will be at my door in a short while”.

“Wowza”, Emma states, “How did you do that?... OMG Henry was telling the truth about everything, you are the Evil Queen???. No hang on you have not been her for how long now Regina?”.

“28 years, after I was tricked into casting the curse, nothing was as I expected it to be, but you do not want to hear this, you want to run, I can see it on your face, I am giving you a way out now, so take it while you can”. “Regina, I told you I would not hate you,You told me the truth and nothing has changed, I did not know you as the Evil Queen, I know Regina my friend, who I love and if everything Henry said is true then you love me as much, as true loves kiss is the only curse breaker, least that is what his book says”.

“OMG”... “I royally fucked my mother last night”. Regina closes the gap between them and smiles and says “in more ways than one darling, you see Snow white is a princess well Queen actually like myself, you are her daughter a princess too. So you literally royally fucked”. Emma's face went white as she ran to Regina's bathroom emptying her stomach contents into the porcelain bowl there. Regina rubbed her back “it will be OK, baby”.

“How can you say that you've never fucked your own mother!” Regina coolly and coldly looks at Emma and says “What I have or have not had to do is beside the point”. Emma takes her hand and says “I'm Sorry, I didn't know”. “Well dear, were you supposed too, now I can help you, if you and MM can not live with the memory there is a potion I can give to MM and she will forget it ever happened, you I am afraid I can't help, my magic will not help another magic user”. “What magic, I don't have magic!” Emma screams as a ball of white light erupts from her fingertips. “WTF was that?”.

“Magic, Emma, you have magic, white magic I felt it when we were ….” Regina never got to finish that sentence as there was a knock at the door. Regina flicks her wrist and Emma stood there clothed. “Now it begins, and for this Emma I am sorry, you will hear things about me now, I didn't even want Henry to know about, its my past I can not change it or I would, I am not that person anymore. Henry and you have changed me for the good, but now I must face the music”.

Emma grabs her hand and states “No we will face the music together, then we will tell Henry about us, he will hate us at first but I think he will come around. Now I have to face my mother as you the town. I am not sure who is scarier right now, but together we can do anything”.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I do not own the characters if I did they would be already paired up in OUAT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the original curse events have been changed in this story and characters initial reactions too. Hope you are enjoying and please review and give suggestions of where this story should go.

Regina with Emma in tow goes down the stairs to open the front door before it is taken off its hinges.  
Emma opens the door as Regina is bombarded by Doctor Whale screaming obscenities that would make the dead turn in their graves over and over. Leroy is at the front of the door with a pick-ax ready to kill Regina. Emma gives him a look and asks “Do you have a license for that weapon Leroy?”   
“It's Grumpy not Leroy your Highness as he bows to Emma. “You need to find your parents” Grumpy states “and leave this bitch to us to deal with”.

Emma raises her voice, she grabs Regina's hand in her own and addresses the crowd. “What is all this about? Surely you can not want to kill Regina? Seriously how many of you have better lives now here with plumbing, electricity, jobs, equal statuses. Do you see the Evil Queen here, she has changed, she is no longer the same person she was 28 years ago, if you can not see that, then you all need to take off your rose colored glasses. Right now though you need to leave these premises, they are under protection by the Sheriff office and more importantly by Me, Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, your Princess. Now leave before I hurt you all”.

Regina who has stood behind Emma all this time, moves to her side “If you want to kill me go ahead, but I ask you leave Henry alone he has nothing to do with this, he is innocent and leave Emma alone too”. 

Suddenly the crowd moves apart as Snow and David run up to Emma. David hugs his daughter, Snow hugs her but with a OMG I can't believe this is happening look. Snow leans into Emma's ear so David can not hear her and whispers “We need to talk about last night please”. Emma looks at Regina who stands aside and allows Snow and Charming to enter into her home. Charming looks and scans the crowd and tells them “Leave this to us, leave now”. He then closes the front door and goes into the living room where Snow, Regina and his daughter are standing just staring at each other.

Snow grabs Emma's arm and says “Can we talk outside for a few minutes please Emma?”, Regina nods into the direction of the garden. “Do not touch the apple tree”. That was all she said. David shifts on his heels feeling very uncomfortable. He is left alone with Regina. “David would you like a drink, I think I need one myself and I am sure Snow and Emma will too, do not worry it is not cursed or poisoned”. With that she pours herself a generous glass of her homemade apple cider and offers David a glass. David reluctantly accepts until he sees Regina take a sip of hers then he relaxes and takes a gulp from his glass.

Regina looks nervous he thinks, well she should be this is all her fault, he cant help but notice how she keeps looking and glancing outside to Emma, who is returning her gaze. Was that a wink, did Emma just Wink at the Evil Queen.   
“WTF was that, Regina we have known each other for a lot longer than the curse was around for, can we sit and talk like civilized human beings for once please, we need to for Emma and Henry's sake”. Regina sighs and takes a seat at the kitchen table opposite David.  
“Ok what is on your mind David?, you know I would not harm Henry or Emma, I have put the past behind me now, you will not believe me but I have changed from the person you and Snow used to know and fear”. Regina glances again at Emma who is looking guilty.

Outside Snow has been telling Emma, David must never know what happened last night. It would be too weird for him, it was weird enough for her right now to know she had fucked her own daughter and her daughter had bought so much pleasure to her that David never could. 

“Emma, I am sorry, if we had known it would never have happened, I could never do that to you and as enjoyable as it was it must never happen again, we are clear on that are we not Emma?”.

“Mary, that is the furthest thing from my mind right now, I actually get sick thinking of all we did to each other last night now I know your my M...” Emma could not finish that sentence. She turned a shade of green. 

“Emma does it help to know that you were not my first woman lover? Before the curse broke I was thinking of settling down with someone but after a short while we drifted apart to where she would not even give me time of day anymore”. Snow glances a look at David and Regina and gulps. “Emma I am not sure I can live with this guilt, I know in royal families we tried to keep the blood lines pure but that would be more of a male female thing, definitely not this. I cant even look at your father and Regina is .. is she smiling?”.

“Mary hmm Snow which do you prefer to be called? I can't call you mom I just well I cant not after last night not now anyways, please understand all I ever wanted was parents. Now I have my parents I have a son and I have a true love. No one has even asked how the curse broke, does no one get it?? Snow I broke the curse you were all under when I .. I ..”. “When you what Emma??”.

Suddenly David stands up and shouts “No, not that, how could you Regina?”. Snow races into the kitchen and grabs David's arm “What has she done now?, have you not done enough already Regina?”.

“Snow that is enough, Emma says as she grabs Regina's hand, are you Ok?” she asked Regina. Snow just gapes at Emma suddenly the truth of the situation is dawning on her.. “You.. and … Oh Emma, How could you ?” 

Emma growls in frustration “You have got to be kidding me Snow?, you how can you be so hypocritical all of a sudden, your not guilt free either, I know about you and Whale”.

“I was cursed, it meant nothing it was just one night”. David looks shocked and hurt, but quickly recovers himself and states “We were all under her curse, I forgive you plus I was with Katherine, geez I thought she was my wife, I felt bad cheating on her with you, but it just didn't feel ok with her, like it was a lie, but seriously Whale you couldn't have chosen anyone but him”.

Regina looks at Snow and says to David “It could have been worse she could have dated Emma, they were Bffs and roommates for a long time and I am sure Snow knew Emma's leanings”. Emma tightens her grip on Regina's hand and Snow gasps realizing Emma had told Regina. Snow quietly looks up and asks “Regina can I speak to you please alone for a minute, it's OK David I am not going to harm her I just want to talk to her”. Regina gulps and walks outside to her apple tree.

“Snow I did not know she was your daughter, not till Henry found her, and then I wanted the curse to break, I wanted her to find you both, I just did not know how to break the curse myself, Rumple never explained that part to me when he tricked me into cursing everyone, anyway that is not what you want to discuss with me is it?” 

“Regina, you know about Emma and ...”. 

“Yes she told me about last night when she came into a meeting her mind not where it should be, we had a long talk and well .. Snow it is not how it was with us...”. 

“Regina you promised you would never mention that night ever again I was drunk, I was lonely and you OMG you knew who I was all the time, you must have got some kick out of bedding your sworn enemy and step daughter”.

“Snow, that is not what I meant, yes I knew who you were but oh gods do you really want to hear this? Are you sure? You may not like what you hear or even understand it?”. Regina takes a seat on the bench by her apple tree and beckons Snow to sit with her. She grabs Snow's hand and takes a deep breath. “Snow, I know its been a long time coming, but I am truly sorry for ruining your wedding and keeping Emma from you, if I could change all that I would you know. What happened between us, yes I knew who you were but I did not care, I wanted to feel close to you, I was remembering the childhood days when I had married your father. You do know I love you Snow, you were the daughter I never could have, I know I had a funny way of showing my affection to you, but well you do not need to know everything. Suffice it to say that my life was harder than I ever let on to the outside walls. It helped shape me into being the Evil Queen. Honestly I was lonely and I knew it was you or Charming that I could only be with being Royalty. Honestly I tried to seduce David he turned me down and I am glad he did. Snow I have had a lot of lovers in my EF days, but honestly I craved the female touch I honestly never liked men. It was expected of me though. Cora knew of my tendencies she knew the only man I ever loved was Daniel and well lets leave that alone shall we, I don't need to hear your apologies. Snow believe it or not I have changed. I am not the woman I was in the EF. The night I spent with you changed a lot for me back then too. I realized I could not want you like that ever again, and that is why I adopted Henry, I knew I was missing a child's love. I knew I had yours but you had no idea who I was to you other than your Evil Mayor and your no longer a child and even though we bought each other so much pleasure it could never be repeated”.

“That's why you cut off contact with me and would not give me time of day again till now isn't it?”, Snow asked. They had not noticed Emma had been standing at the door listening to this conversation for a while now. David had gone to open the door to Henry back from school and had wanted to get to know his grandson so was playing video games with him. 

Regina looks up and notices Emma standing there. Emma walks over to them both and sits down beside Regina. “So how much did you over hear?” Regina asks Emma. Snow takes her hand away from Regina's and looks down to the floor. 'Enough to know that you like to sleep with the Charming women that is for sure”.

Snow grabs Emma's hand “Emma it is not like that, Regina well..” 

“Snow, I get it, I am just jealous that she bedded my own mother before I...”

“Emma” Snow interrupted, “We were cursed we didn't know who you were, I didn't know..”. Emma looks at Snow who is crying now and finished her sentence 

“ No mom, I meant I am jealous she got you before I got her that was all”.

“You called me Mom”,

“I wanted to try it out, it feels weird but I am willing to try but there are too many secrets now I think we should sit down the four of us and spill them, yes it will hurt David knowing what we did but I can't.. I can't look at you, and knowing that Regina had you too now, I will be wondering if she will be comparing us to each other, what you meant to her? does she still love you?? I can't live like that, it is not fair to any of us or Henry. Regina is my true love, I want to see how things progress with her if she still wants me after all this”. Emma gulps and looks at Regina who is sitting between the two of them and sighs. 

“Emma, are you sure you want David to know everything?, that is a lot to process for him and all of us. Snow would you and David like to stay for dinner tonight we can have a family meal and then when Henry goes to bed we can all sit and talk, if that wouldn't be too weird for you, I know the town wants you to kill me, I will take whatever punishment you see fit, I have wronged you both”. Regina starts to twiddle with the ring on her finger.

“Yes I think dinner would be a nice idea, do you need me to do anything, may I help you cook Regina like we used to do, let me tell the boys we are staying for dinner and I will leave you two alone to talk while I go and meet my grandson, yes I know, I know Henry, but I was his teacher now I understand the close bond I have to the boy better”. With that Snow gets up and walks into the living room to tell David and Henry they are staying for dinner.

Regina and Snow make her famous lasagna that she knows Emma loves so much. The boys decide to keep playing video games and Emma keeps sneaking touches and grazes from Regina. “Are you OK Gina, I mean really? This has been a huge day for all of us and Henry has not said a word to you yet?” 

“He is angry at me, can you not see that, I made him see the cricket and made him think he is crazy for thinking that a storybook was true. I don't know how to apologize to him, I hurt him the most and now all he sees is the Evil Queen not his mother”. Regina wipes her eye as a tear escapes it and blames cutting the onions for the meal. 

Snow looks at Emma “Can I try to talk to him Regina, if I can accept this maybe he can, I know you best Regina, let me help please?. I can never make up for Daniel I know that but I can least try to help you with your son, my grandson. I don't think I will ever tire of saying that now”. With a huge grin on her face she goes into the living room and gives David a look that says leave us for a while. David makes an excuse about having to check something Sherriffy for work and walks into the kitchen. “what is going on in there?” he asks to no-one in particular.

“Mom is talking to Henry about Regina, ugh I'm sorry I just can't I tried calling her Mom it just feels to weird right now, I don't know what to call her or you, this is so confusing and hopefully after Henry goes to bed and we can all sit and talk seriously about everything it won't be so hard, I need some air I will be right back” Emma says as she walks into the garden and sits down on the bench by the apple tree.

“Should I go to her” Regina asks David. “Actually can we talk first I think leave her be if she is anything like her mother and I am seeing a lot of that in her then she needs a few on her own to think and process. Regina you are the last person I should even be talking to about this, I see how much you care about Emma, I know and understand true love, I wouldn't have found Snow if I didn't but last year I cheated on Snow and Katherine. I was so drunk at the office Christmas party I couldn't be with Snow I didn't want Katherine and well one thing led to another, she was sooo drunk she doesn't even remember it so I never said anything but now it's eating away at me, I don't know what to do”. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Regina asks softly but not wanting an answer suspecting the worst now. “Oh God, it was Emma???”. Regina gulps as she says this. “Let me guess you want to tell Emma and now Snow this don't you? Well if you need to, you need to but not now, we have tonight to do a lot of talking, I think they both will take it better if its said all together I can be there for Emma and Snow if she will allow me to be. David why are you and Snow even being so nice about all of this, I ruined your lives, I stole your daughter from you for 28 years. I destroyed your happiness, how can you even stand to be in the same room as me right now, I don't understand you Charming's”.

David walks over to Regina, takes her arm “Regina, you are no longer the Evil Queen and I could stand here scream and blame you for so much yes, but I can also do this”. He pulls Regina to him and gives her a hug as Henry and Snow look up in the other room and Snow smiles. Regina pulls away and thinks what is he doing, is he going to crush me now? Will he destroy my happy ending?. Instead David looks into her eyes and says “Thank You”. 

“Huh.. Whatever for? Why are you thanking me I have done nothing to be thanked for”. 

“Regina you have done a lot to be thankful for, lets see first of all you gave me back my wife, OK so it took 28 years but I have had so much fun dating my wife and stealing time with her, I had an actual courtship not just a meet greet and married, you let me find her all over again and see why I fell for her in the first place. You gave this town so much, they may not be thankful yet, but they could be peasants in the EF with no electricity no plumbing, no showers, razors and the food here is to die for whereas we do not have to die to kill our food, you gave me my daughter and grandson back, you have personally donated your own finances to see the town is running properly, most importantly you learnt to love, you are not killing people or stealing their hearts now, or are you? Do you have anyone under your control? No I did not think so, see Regina you have changed. Henry changed you, I saw when you first got him how much being a mother changed you, you were approachable, you even smiled more, and now you have Emma too. Oh God she is going to hate me, she is never going to be able to forgive me or herself now, what have I done?”.

Regina laughs “Give her more credit than that, she might just surprise you, especially after we all talk tonight. I hope Snow is having luck getting through to Henry as nothing means anything if he does not believe I have changed. With that she turns back to finishing making dinner.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I do not own the characters if I did they would be already paired up in OUAT.  
> Some of the original curse events have been changed in this story and characters initial reactions too. Hope you are enjoying and please review and give suggestions of where this story should go.

Snow was sitting in the living room talking to Henry, she told him he needed to grow up and not hate his mothers either of them right now. They both needed him more than ever now.   
“ How can you even be in the same room as Her” Henry spat out at his grandmother.

“Henry, that is enough, Yes your mother, WAS the Evil Queen, honestly do you think she is Evil now? She loves you Henry, you changed her. I grew up around Regina, remember she is my Step mother, Oh wow Henry your my grandson 2x by birth and adoption. I digress though. Henry your Mother, she had a bad life in the EF, I can see that now. She had no chance to be who she wanted to be due to me and my big mouth. Yes I know I was a child, but Henry that is in the past. Can you honestly say that your mother has done anything but love you. Has she ever harmed you? No, she has changed. Henry I forgave her for taking Emma away from me. Yes I know I just got my memory back but I can see the big picture now. I have my memories of the last 28 years in this town. I saw you grow up, I was the first person who could calm you. Once Regina knew how to comfort you, she fell in love with you, she smiled more, she was not standoffish. Regina started to care about this town and all of us in here, it is not guilt either Henry at least not all of it. Seriously though give Regina a chance to show you how she has changed. Do not listen to the towns folk, they will have some grudges now, I will keep both of your moms safe, that is my promise to you not only as your grandmother but as Snow White the White Queen. They listen to me I was their Queen after all”.

Henry nods at his grandmother and looks up to see Emma and his mom holding hands. “What is going on?, this is sooo wrong”. 

Snow looks at what he is staring at and smiles, oh yes well it seems your moms are in love. Henry the curse was only broken because they have true love”.

“This can't be happening, I brought Emma here to break the curse not fall in love with the Evil Queen, am I supposed to even know this? Were they going to tell me ? Am I the last to know”. Henry asks Snow.

“Henry go outside and talk to them, listen to them both, try not to get angry and call Regina Evil, I assure you Evil can not love, Regina loves Emma with all her soul, only true love is powerful enough to break this curse, may not have been what Regina wanted at first but she told me earlier she wanted to break the curse for years now but she had no clue how too, and she was scared of losing you now go talk to them”.

Henry stands and walks out to the yard, Regina sees him and pulls her hand away from Emma's both missing the close comfort it was bringing them.  
“Henry” Regina states coldly. 

“Mom, I am mad at you, I can't even begin to tell you how you made me feel. Your not sorry are you for making me think I was crazy. You just thought of yourself and only you, that's how it has always been my whole life with you”, Henry falls to his knees and sobs.

Emma stands up and tries to comfort their son, he wants none of it. Regina closes the distance and pulls him into a hug with her and Emma. He falls into her and sobs harder.   
“Henry, I do love you, I always loved you, I chose you, Henry I took a potion when I had you for 24 hours so I would forget that you were my undoing. I loved you that much I was willing to forget that I knew you were the saviors son, Gold had tricked me yet again, but he had a plan all along. I chose you Henry. I would choose you again in a heartbeat. I am not sure if I would do things differently, if I had the choice because then I would not have you or Emma in my life. I could not bare to lose you, either of you. I am sorry I made you feel crazy, I was scared Henry, you already hated me, but if I could have told you the truth, I would have. I just was scared of losing you, which I have anyways”.

Henry looks at his mother and his birth mother and says “You really love me? You love Emma too? Snow told me when I saw you holding hands about true loves kiss, Emma do you love my mom? I am not sure how I feel about this right now, I wont say you can't see each other, but please give me time and no PDA around me please, can you both do that?”

“Of course my little Prince, I can do anything you want” Regina says as she starts to sob. Emma is stuck with no Pda or do I comfort her love, She chose to pull Regina into her and hold her tight while telling her it was ok.   
“Henry unless you want to see Pda you might want to go to Snow, I am going to comfort your mom right now”, with that she gives Henry 5 seconds to move, he doesn't so she closes the gap and kisses Regina's forehead. “It is going to be Ok my love, I will protect you nothing will happen to you or Henry, I promise you. Shhhh now it is Ok, Henry does not hate you, I have every reason to and I don't hate you, I love you, if the so called Savior loves the Evil Queen then she can not be all Evil anymore and if my M erm Snow can forgive you then no one should not be able too”. Forgetting Henry had not moved she kisses Regina on the lips it was just a comforting kiss nothing passionate about it but both moaned at the contact.

“Eww, still here” Henry said as he got up and walked into Snow and David in the kitchen. David is still a little shocked at the turn of events today. Everything was so different last night he thinks, now I have a wife a grown up daughter who is going to hate me and a grandson. I am a Prince, I need a drink. I wonder where Regina keeps the strong stuff.

Regina finally gets up and walks into the kitchen with Emma, “Snow is the offer to help with dinner still open, I am afraid to let Emma anywhere near my stove, I am not sure the house fire is worth the meal” Regina winks at Emma as she said this. 

After an hour and a half dinner is finally ready, Emma and Henry set the table for everyone and dinner is served. It is a quiet meal with no one saying much at all. All four adults are reserved and thinking about the coming conversations they need to have once Henry has gone to bed.

“Henry, please go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, Emma and myself will come and tuck you in, in a few minutes”. Regina winks at Emma, who coughs and agrees with Regina.

“Mom I am too old to be tucked in, I am 10 years old, but just this once I will allow it but can grandpa tuck me in first?”.  
David had just taken a huge sip of the cider as he heard this he coughs up a lung. He was not used to being called Grandpa, it had a nice ring to it. Once his spasm had subsided he looks to Regina who nods and then addresses Henry. “ I can do that, I am sorry you surprised me calling me Grandpa, I am not used to hearing that, it is a lot to take in but Henry I am your grandpa and I will never tire of hearing you call me that, with that being said come on time to get ready for bed young man”.

Henry goes upstairs as the air in the room gets thin, everyone is pensive now and scared. Regina states "lets get some drinks and sit in the living room, I want to be comfortable for these discussions. Is that suitable for everyone?”.  
David goes upstairs to tuck his grandson in, he finds him already in bed, with the story book open.   
“Ok Henry, what is this all about? I know you did not want me to tuck you in? Tell me whats on your mind?”.

Henry looks at a page in the book then at David and asked him to come closer. “ Grandpa, something is happening with the book, it is adding pages that were not there yesterday. It has a picture of Mom and Emma and kissing did not break the curse, I read the story and Ewww gross, the curse was broken when they had sex and kissed. Grandpa Emma has magic like mom and I wondered if you had magic too? Should I be scared mom has her magic back? You all said give her a chance and I am scared her magic being dark will make her Evil again if she can't control it”.

“Emma has magic, is that what the book says? Henry can I borrow the book, I think Emma needs to read it, she needs to know her story for one and those of the others in town, especially your moms, how can she help keep her safe otherwise, so would you lend me the book, I promise I will guard it with my life”.

Henry hands over the book, David takes it kisses his grandsons forehead and turns to go get Emma and Regina, not knowing they were both standing outside the door and had heard Henry's fears. David puts his finger to his lips in a Shhh you know nothing look and walks downstairs calling out for Regina and Emma at the same time. They both stand there for a minute more and then David clomps on the stairs to make it look like they were coming up, they both enter his room and tuck him in, not saying a word about what was said.

Once Henry was tucked in they both came downstairs to the living room, and Emma sat with Regina on the love couch while Snow and David had taken the chairs. David was checking the book to see if his night with Emma was in there, It wasn't. He lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Regina takes a deep breath and looks at Snow and Emma and coldly says “ Ok this is very awkward for all of us, I want everyone to remain calm no matter what is said here tonight, I am waiting for the shoe to drop and for Emma to realize she wants nothing to do with me, and once she does know her and my story especially if it is only the books interpretation then she will run anyways, so who wants to start”.

Snow looks at Regina and Emma and as she grabs Davids hand she says “I do, David I do not know where to start, during the curse we had no memories, I did not live as a nun, I had lovers, I had a one night stand with Whale, but I also fell in love with a woman, I always knew I was attracted to the fairer sex David, I do not want to hurt you, but I had relations with Regina, I did not know she was my step mother or the E.. erm Queen then or it would never have happened and ...” she stops to take a breath and look at Emma and then David to see how he is reacting to this, he does not look pleased at all.

“Regina, surely not, you knew who she was... Why her?”. He states very coldly. But still holds Snows hand and stays seated, he knows what he has to share is far worse than this anyways.

Regina looks at him, and just says “You turned me down, I tried to seduce you with Lasagna, you ran back to Katherine if you remember. I for a better word was horny and honestly it was you or Snow here, there was nothing to it other than sex for me and no matter what keeping the blood line pure, except she fell for me. I didn't realize she liked women before that night David and it only happened a few times, then I got Henry. I realized it was a child's love I was missing and Snow yes she loved me but not in the right way, I actually felt guilty can you believe that the Evil Queen felt something. I am not sure why I felt the need to keep the blood line pure either, just back then it was how I felt. I can assure you I do not feel that way now and remember I had no clue who Emma was when we got together either, so you can not blame me for that now”.

Emma then says “Dad that is not the worst of it, ugh how do I say this, please stay calm. Regina I don't want to talk about this with my Dad”. Regina grabs her hand and reminds her she is there no matter what for her. Emma gulps and says “ isleptwithmarymargaretlastnight” in one breath.

David takes his hand away from Snow for a moment, he looks at her and takes a breath looks at Regina who takes the hint and grabs Emma into a hug now. 'Snow as we are all being gut wrenching honest here, I need to tell you something too. Last year do you remember I asked you to accompany me to the Christmas party and you wouldn't as I was still married to Katherine then, I got soo drunk and I cheated on you and Katherine, it was one time but she was drunk, she was soo drunk she doesn't even remember it. I feel so guilty and I only hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me as I hope you can Snow”.

Emma noticing how she is being held in a bone crushing hug now, begins to put two and two together. “OMG Dad, you slept with Regina, has everyone in this goddamn family slept with my love?”. Emma is angry and white sparks come to the surface on her fingertips. Regina holds her tighter and rubs her hand over Emma's arm to calm her down. Snow notices the white sparks and gasps. David looks at Emma “So this is what Henry meant about you having magic also, but No, Emma I did not sleep with Regina, I fucked a blonde woman in the sheriffs office during the party, I fucked my boss, the sheriff”.

Snow gasps when she realizes the implications of all of this. Regina just holds Emma as it sinks in finally. “WTF WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK” Emma screams as Regina waves her hand to use a silencing spell, hoping her magic was strong enough for it. 

Emma looks at Snow she can not even look at David right now, she does not even want to be in the same room as him, suddenly the room is spinning, she grabs Regina harder as she leans forward and empty's the contents of her stomach on the floor. Regina scowls and then softens and holds Emma tighter and rubs her back. 

Snow stares at David. “ How could you do this to her?, even when you didn't know who she was, she is your damn boss. David I do not know who we will get through this, I mean we will, but Emma, I do not know how she will handle all of this!”.

“ I am so sorry Emma”, is all David can say. Regina on the other hand can't help but chuckle at this turn of events. She apologizes to Emma, but then explains “I am not laughing at you, but seriously who would have thought, I would be sitting here with my sworn enemies for one, but helping their daughter to cope with some bad life choices, I am sure you both want to kill me over and over again now”.

“Regina, I asked you this earlier but once again I will do so. Do you love Emma? I know you and how you love remember that before you answer me”.

Regina takes Emma's hand “You should not even need to ask this as the curse broke with our true love kiss, It should be too early to love her Snow, but yes I love her, she is my true love after all. I would do anything right now to take her pain away but I can't and its eating at me, I feel so helpless and yet the ex Evil Queen in me is laughing at the way things have turned out. Not at Emma but just at the situation. Would you have thought that both of you would have fucked Emma and that I would have fallen in love with her. She is my Savior that is for sure”.

David opens the storybook and hands to Regina and Emma and points to the picture of the blonde sitting on Regina's face, "Henry read this he knows how the curse truly broke, it is why he wants no PDA and having a hard time with all of this, You both need to sit down and talk to him more". Regina blushes and Emma just says "WTF" over and over again.

Snow thinks it might be time to leave and she takes David by the hand and ushers him towards the door, with a you are so in the dog house look, that he looks to Regina to tell him to stay, all she does is wave them out of the door before she goes back to holding a now Sobbing Emma.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for some SQ Smut times

As soon as the door closed Regina returns to Emma, who is now curled up into a ball in the fetal position just sobbing. Regina just holds her until her sobs subside telling her it was all Ok, she was there and nothing would hurt her again.

Emma stops crying after about 20 minutes exhausted, Regina just looks at her and tells her it is time to go to bed, she needs her rest after such an exhausting day. Emma leans in and kisses Regina, first a slow but develops into a passionate kiss that leaves both women breathless and wanting more.

“Can I take you to bed Regina, I need you right now next to me, we don't have to do anything I just want to be close to you, you can't ever want me again knowing now I fucked my parents”. Emma stifles another sob as Regina closes in on her.

“Emma, my love, how could you think I would not want you again, that is so far from the truth, I want you now but I know you need time to process, so come on upstairs lets go to sleep while I hold you, come on lets go to our bedroom”,

“Ours” Emma repeated, “When did it become our room, I have fucked you once in your room”.

“Oh Emma, my love, it is too soon to ask this of you I know, but I want you to move in with Henry and myself, I know you already, it is not like your a one night stand, I don't want to be a one night stand to you Emma. I want to wake up to you every morning and be the first person you see as you open your eyes and I want to be the last person you see and I see as we close our eyes at night, I know mushy but it is how I feel. Emma you know I am not good at feelings but I can try with you, I want to try with you. I want to be your last lover as you mine. I want to take you to bed and make love to you for as long as you will let me my love. It does not bother me about your past, I can not be a hypocrite and with the curse just breaking you will be the one running from me before I ever run from you, you do not know all of the terrible things I have done in the past yet, you will soon learn when the town comes at me, your parents can only protect me for so long. Promise me no matter what You will always protect our son”.

Emma grabs Regina's hand and walks her up the stairs to their room. Regina's bedroom is tastefully decorated in Black and purple with tinges of Red in a few places, everything that would be expected of Regina, Emma thinks. She pulls Regina towards the bed and kisses her as she pushes her down onto the mattress. The kiss deepens and Regina tries to push Emma off of her.

“Emma, we shouldn't your too raw right now, I don't want to be a thing you use to escape what your feeling, you can talk to me about anything my love, but we can not do this right now as much as I want too, I would also be escaping my feelings too and I can not do that to you either”.

Emma stops kissing Regina, feeling rejected, but she realizes she isn't being rejected, just a rain check. “Regina, are you Ok? What did you mean by you would be escaping your feelings too? Are you mad at me?”.

“No, Emma, this is not about you, I am .. I am scared for you and Henry right now, I am not hopeful that Snow and Charming can get the town to stand down and I do not want Henry caught in the cross fire. I am scared that when you find out the things I have done, true love or not you will run from me and won't let me see Henry again. I am scared of how I will react if someone threatens you or Henry. I am just scared and I do not know how to voice it or handle it Emma, that is all, nothing really to do with you at all”.

“Regina, you just did voice it to me, and if you are afraid of me running why don't you tell me some of what you have done in the past, I mean I know you tried to kill my Mom. I already know that I read it in Henry's book, but is that the real truth in that book, it seems very one sided when you read it, your the villain, Snow is the helpless hero. There has to be more to it than what the book says. Also I am not one to judge, you know some things about me but not everything and you could think I'm too fucked up to be with, you could stop me from seeing our son, I have no legal rights to him at all, I gave up those rights to you the moment I signed those adoption papers”.

“I could never stop you from seeing Henry, he is as much your son as mine, he needs us both, I see that now. I was blinded by my fear of you taking him from me to see it clearly before now and even with you telling me you would never do that, I never fully trusted you to keep that promise, especially once the curse would break. Emma there is so much more than the book has not written about, there is more to me than just what the book says. I can promise you this I am done with revenge, it did not bring me happiness this curse was not my happy ending, you are!. I can not change the past but I can change the future and today we started that healing process with your parents”.

“Emma, one day I hope that we can all be a happy family, you know even when I tried to kill Snow, I still somewhere deep down loved her. She is my step daughter and I hope one day my mother in law but we can think about that some other time. Snow was the one person who kept me sane while I was married to your grandfather, he wasn't very nice, Snow can never know this, please do not tell her, I am trusting you Emma, this will hurt her too much. You have to promise me Emma, before I say another word”.

“I promise”.

“Your grandfather well I said he was not a nice man, he was a good father, he loved Snow's mother. I was married to him because it is what my mother Cora wanted of me, as you know Daniel was killed because of your mothers mouth. What she does not know is I had my husband your grandfather killed to give me my freedom. I couldn't take his advances anymore and when I said No, he...”. A tear escapes down Regina's cheek.

“He hurt you?”. Emma's fists clench as white light sparks out of her fingertips. “He had no right to do that to you, and why can Snow not know about her so called precious father, she should know the truth about what kind of man he was, maybe it can help heal more for the pair of you”.

“No, Emma, you promised me you wouldn't say a word. You can not tell your mother anything. I could not stand her knowing I was too weak to stand up to him, it is why I won't allow anyone to get through my defenses now. Well till you and Henry that is, for some reason I can not keep my walls up around you for long. That scares me too, you can hurt me beyond repair. I vowed I would never love again after losing Daniel, the cost was too much. Instead I just had play things to keep my needs satisfied. That was where your mother came into it, she was a needs satisfied and I knew I was keeping the blood line pure that way as awful as it sounds. I did not realize she would fall for me though and as soon as I did I cut off contact with her, I got her to fear me during the curse. I can not hurt her anymore my love, and to know what her father was capable of would destroy her, it is easier for her to think the worst of me than to know this, Please Emma, that is all I ask”.  
“I meant you should tell her Regina, it is not my place to tell her this. I think she would understand better than you think she would, that was all”.

Emma pulls Regina into a hug as they settle down for the night, “I promise you, my Queen, that this knight will protect you forever more. Nothing or no one will ever harm you again, I promise you that Gina, you have to trust that I will not hurt you intentionally as I have to you, that will be hard for both of us, but if we try and keep talking, communication is key to any successful relationship. I love you Gina. I want to live here with you, I want to have your babies and you mine, yeah ok I know impossible but I am explaining how I feel so humor me, I want to be the last person you see and the first person you see when you open your eyes, I want that and more with you, in time I hope you will be my wife, I can see us growing old together, hmm can you grow old Gina?, I mean the curse had everyone stuck in a time loop I look older than my parents for example and how old are you really my Queen”.

“Emma, do not let you get away from yourself, time will tell if we have our life together, I hope so too and well true love Magic can actually allow you to carry my child, without the use of a man. But I can never carry yours my love, I can't have my own children, I was so mad at my mother when she killed Daniel and was marrying me off to your grandfather to produce heirs to the throne, I did something very stupid, I took a irreversible potion and it made me barren, I ruined her plans for me, she never forgave me for that to this day either. So any children we could have you would have to carry my love”.

“Oh, I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you Gina. I was just thinking of the future that was all, I will carry our children if you will help me raise them, I know how to be pregnant, I know nothing after that till they are 10 years old. You had Henry's child hood you had him being a baby, you know all this stuff I don't, I couldn't do it without you”.

“We have plenty of time to think about these things though Emma, nothing has to be decided now. The last thing on my mind is you pregnant, we need time as a couple to see how this goes, we need to date for a while. I don't care if your living here or not while dating, it would be easier that is for sure for both of us. 

With that Regina kisses Emma and snuggles down for the night, they both fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
